Hasta Pronto
by MyErotic
Summary: Una última vez, una última noche, ¿acabaría de nuevo en despedida? ¿o sería capaz de aferrarse a su cuerpo y ésta vez no dejarlo ir? Porque era un cobarde, ambos lo eran, orgullosos y testarudos también, pero la vida a veces te da una nueva oportunidad ¿Actuarías igual?... Fanfic YAOI de TVXQ-JYJ. MinJae o Soulfighters
El perfume que dejó sobre su almohada lo tuvo obsesionado el resto de la mañana. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró solo en la cama, en la habitación, en el resto de la casa, lo sucedido la noche anterior parecía apenas un sueño, un dulce y trágico sueño, porque aquel al que amaba estuvo entre sus brazos una vez más, desde aquel horrible día cuando él se fue, junto con los otros dos, sin dar mayor explicación

Tuvo que aprender a vivir sin él por más de cuatro años, conformándose con tan solo verlo tras la pantalla de un frío televisor. Él no salía en programas de variedades, ni presentaba comebacks en los habituales programas de música, pero lo veía en algunas noticias, o cuando conectaba el internet a la televisión y buscaba videos, fotos o archivos que descargar, todo eso porque no era capaz de agarrar un teléfono y llamarlo, decirle que lo extrañaba, que lo seguía amando y que algo en su corazón le decía que él sentía lo mismo

Aunque el otro tampoco osaba por llamarlo o ir a buscarlo, eso los ponía a ambos en igualdad de condiciones, eso pensaba él, porque se seguía aferrando a la terca historia de que no podían estar juntos, no mientras sus ideas, pensamientos, sueños y agencias fueran distintos, ellos mismos ya eran otros, habían crecido, las experiencias compartidas y separadas los habían convertido en adultos maduros, pero a la vez orgullosos, distantes a pesar del amor que se tenían mutuamente.

Changmin tiró con coraje al suelo su celular cuando fue incapaz de llamarlo otra vez, de decirle que regresara, que sus brazos aún sentían su calor, que sus labios estaban secos, sedientos de sus besos, quiso tener el valor de llamarlo, rogarle que no se fuera una vez más, que lo necesitaba, porque entre sus brazos fue feliz de nuevo, volvió a sentir lo que hace años le fue negado, lo que aquel cerdo egoísta y él mismo se había hecho. Lloró amargamente mientras se convencía a sí mismo que la auto destrucción era necesaria para seguir viviendo más como Max Changmin y menos como Shim Changmin

— Siento que no te dije lo suficiente cuanto te amo —susurró secándose las lágrimas. Después fue al baño y lavó su rostro, se miró en el espejo, en sus pupilas vio el reflejo de la enorme sonrisa de Jaejoong al verle de nuevo

Changmin sonrió a su vez, recordando el primer beso de hace un par de horas. Se tocó los labios con suavidad y recordó cada segundo, cada milímetro de los labios de Jaejoong sobre los suyos, entonces comenzó a recordar…

Él llegó sin ser invitado, cuando Changmin abrió la puerta y lo vio de pie frente a él se congeló por completo, sintió la garganta seca, quemaba. Sus extremidades quedaron tan paralizadas como su rostro, luego le vio sonreír

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Jaejoong, pero no hubo respuesta

Changmin no reaccionó pero Jaejoong entró de cualquier forma, sin ser invitado, dejando a su ex compañero paralizado, hasta que unos segundos después reaccionó cerrando la puerta lentamente

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó enojado, casi temblando, Jaejoong se giró hacia él y se miraron a los ojos sin hablar durante un rato

— También me da gusto verte —respondió Jaejoong sin parecer nervioso

— No estoy jugando, ésta casa la compré mucho después de haberte visto por última vez ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —preguntó otra vez enojado. Jaejoong sonrió tranquilamente

— Me lo dijo Yunho —respondió sinceramente, sin tratar de aparentar nada, una respuesta limpia, Changmin se fastidió por la respuesta, no tenía idea que se hablaran

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Tú y él? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó molesto, confundido, quizás celoso, siempre se sintió inquieto de pensarlos juntos, cerca uno del otro

— No importa, el hecho es que vine y lo importante es para lo que vine —contestó rápidamente para evadir el tema de Yunho. Con aquella respuesta por primera vez desde que Jaejoong entró por el umbral de la puerta, Changmin vio un poco de nerviosismo en la voz de su ex compañero

— No tienes derecho de venir a perturbar mi paz después de tanto tiempo, sin siquiera considerar si yo quería verte o no —respondió Changmin indignado, con coraje, aunque una gran parte de él moría por correr a los brazos de Jaejoong y hacerlo suyo como en el pasado, cuando se amaban sin preocuparse por el futuro

Jaejoong sonrió melancólico, bajó la mirada unos instantes mientras se acercaba a Changmin, el otro retrocedió, nervioso, impaciente, mirando con angustia el rostro delgado y pálido de Jaejoong, entonces él abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente a los suyos

— Te amo Changmin, aún te amo —dijo con voz suave, cálida, un poco sexy, y a Changmin se le removieron todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo, los ojos se le humedecieron y lo tomó entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, Jaejoong correspondió, apretó con fuerza su espalda. Se abrazaron como si fuera la última vez en su vida, aunque realmente era la primera vez que se abrazaban desde que habían adoptado vidas artificiales, falsas, donde no se tenían el uno al otro

— Imbécil —dijo Changmin con la voz quebrada, pero no respondió con la misma declaración, a Jaejoong no le pareció extraño, en cambio sonrió, había sido privado de los insultos de su Changmin por mucho tiempo, privación que él solito adoptó, incapaz de defender su amor por Changmin como tantas veces juró antes de la separación, que defendería su amor por él a pesar de todo y de todos, pero le había fallado, y se falló a sí mismo

— Yo…

— Sssshhh

Se miraron en silencio, Changmin le sujetó el rostro con sus manos y acercaron mutuamente sus cuerpos, el rostro de Jaejoong fue atraído hacia él y por primera vez en muchos años sus labios se tocaron de nuevo, un pequeño y suave roce al inicio, después un tranquilo beso, culminando en uno apasionado, entregando en sus labios todo lo que no habían entregado en todo ese tortuoso tiempo

No se separaron, continuaron su prolongado beso hasta que Changmin lo llevó a su habitación, solo se separaron para quitarse la ropa, cayeron en la cama, mientras sus labios se besaban y sus manos reconocían el cuerpo desnudo del otro, tocando la piel que durante tanto tiempo no pudieron tocar

Se miraron a los ojos mientras Changmin entraba lentamente en él, vio un pequeño gesto de dolor en el rostro de Jaejoong, él lo miró preocupado por unos segundos, creyendo que quizás lo lastimaba, pero en la mirada del otro vio que el verdadero dolor provenía de todo el tiempo que duraron privándose de aquella unión

Se agarraron de las manos mientras Changmin lo penetraba, había comenzado lento y después con más fuerza, con mayor rapidez. Se miraron a los ojos en todo momento, gimiendo, regalándose gestos de placer, luego muchos besos, ahogados, desesperados; sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas, hasta que Changmin no pudo más, se vino dentro de Jaejoong, mientras lo hacía bajó la cabeza y besó con fuerza el hombro de Jaejoong, gimiendo sobre su piel, hasta que sacó la última gota

Changmin salió del cuerpo de Jaejoong mientras continuaba besando su hombro, siguió sin detenerse hacia abajo, regaló besos sobre su tetilla izquierda, bajó por el abdomen y continuó hasta llegar a su entrepierna

Cuando Jaejoong sintió la boca de Changmin suspiró, con una mano sujetó la sábana y con la otra sujetó el cabello sedoso y abundante del otro, movió su mano al ritmo de la cabeza de Changmin, sonrió delirante cuando se sintió cerca del orgasmo y cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando su líquido llenó la boca del otro. Volvió a sentir los besos sobre su piel, ésta vez subiendo, hasta que sintió los labios de Changmin sobre su boca y se besaron

Al detenerse abrieron los ojos y se miraron en silencio, Changmin le besó luego las mejillas, aún sobre su cuerpo, Jaejoong intentó decir algo, pero el otro subió su mano izquierda y colocó el pulgar sobre su boca, separó los labios y sintió que el pulgar se introducía en ella, entonces lo besó, cerró la boca alrededor de él y jugó con su lengua, mientras Changmin se dirigió a su cuello, besándole un par de veces

— Te amo —susurró cerca de su oído cuando le besaba tras la oreja —Te amo demasiado

Jaejoong sonrió, se abrazó a la espalda de Changmin y éste sacó su pulgar de la boca del otro, lo abrazó también. Sus pieles desnudas, tibias y ligeramente sudadas se sentían como la segunda piel que no querían abandonar nunca, sabían que deseaban habitarla siempre, pero tras esas cuatro paredes su mundo era otro, habían elegido caminos muy diferentes

— Quiero estar contigo, siempre —dijo Jaejoong con tristeza, abrazándose con necesidad, Changmin sintió el cuerpo de su ex amante temblar, lo sentía destruirse

— Lo sé, yo también —respondió angustiado, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero no quería quedarse dormido y darse cuenta que aquel era otro de sus sueños, que jamás iba a tener al amor de su vida entre sus brazos de nuevo

— La próxima vez, huyamos juntos —dijo Jaejoong con una sonrisa amarga

— No habrá una próxima vez, porque no te dejaré ir de nuevo, no te soltaré otra vez —respondió Changmin convencido, se besaron por última vez antes de quedarse dormidos, abrazados con fuerza.

…

Changmin regresó a su habitación, juntó el teléfono del suelo y miró la pantalla, ninguna notificación, nadie llamó, nadie dejó mensaje, nadie envió un e-mail, sonrió amargamente, con incertidumbre, no sabía si algún día sería capaz de tomar la iniciativa él, de buscarlo, de llamarlo. Tal vez Jaejoong no volvería a cruzar el umbral de su puerta, tal vez realmente habían llegado a ese punto final, aquel en el que uno se da cuenta que ya acabó todo.

…

Cuando Jaejoong despertó aquella mañana vio el cuerpo de Changmin a su lado, desnudo, durmiendo tranquilamente, él lo miró durante mucho tiempo, le acarició el rostro en varias ocasiones, admirado de lo mucho que había crecido, de lo atractivo que se había puesto, ni las fotos ni la pantalla le hacían justicia, Changmin se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo, su cuerpo también se había transformado

— Ojalá pudiera quedarme —pensó mientras le apartaba el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, lo observó con tristeza unos momentos y luego se levantó, procurando no hacer ruido, procurando no moverse demasiado. Se vistió y luego se dirigió al espejo del tocador para peinarse, cuando estuvo listo regresó a la cama —Te amo —susurró cerca del oído de Changmin, luego le besó sobre los labios de forma suave —Pero soy muy cobarde para abandonar todo lo que he construido lejos de ti

Jaejoong sonrió con tristeza y se alejó hacia la puerta, ahí se detuvo y miró hacia la cama, vio por última vez a Changmin, suspiró y se fue, salió enseguida de la casa, sin mirar atrás, dejando el pasado una vez más, volviendo a su nueva realidad, donde le esperaban sus dos mejores amigos, donde no estaba la persona que amaba, porque aquella también decidió vivir lejos de él

Ninguno era tan valiente para dejar todo atrás, para comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Los dos, sumidos en el más grande y puro egoísmo habían decidido continuar viviendo lejos uno del otro, tal vez algún día, cuando el orgullo les permitiera renunciar a sus ideales podrían volver a estar juntos, mientras tanto, alejados el uno del otro, intentarían vivir sus vidas como en los últimos años, sin tenerse, sin amarse y tratando de no odiarse a sí mismos

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios por favor, quiero seguir escribiendo mucho, pero no sé si lo hago bien, espero su apoyo


End file.
